Hate Being Helpless
by Ravenstar556
Summary: I am not good at titles, am I? Sequel to The Beginning. This story is basically how The OC of my story gets out of her sort of... predicament. Rated T to be safe. Maybe some slight BassXOC, but not something too serious. Some slight critiques in your reviews would be necessary please. Enjoy!


**A/N: I meant to post this on Christmas, but oh well! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Guess who's back!? Well I have been thinking of some good ideas to put into this fanfic and I got it! And also, no super short prologues! Now the wait is over and you can sit back and enjoy this new story I have created!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! My OC is Bri.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**_

_Normal POV_

Protoman woke up with a huge headache when sitting up. Soon when his vision cleared he then remembered the invasion and noticed Rock and Rush were laying unconscious on the floor, and everything was silent. Protoman stood up and decided to look for the girl Rock and Forte were with while the two were down. With some pain over the fight he reluctantly searched the area. '_Oh what was her name?' _He thought while looking around. Calling her name would probably be easier so she could know everything was safe. The only reason he even wants her safe is only because she helped his brother, and they owed her now.

He went back to the room he was in to find Rock awake along with Rush.

"Are you okay?" Protoman asked. It caught Rock's attention so he replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, where's Bri-" As soon as he said that Rock's eyes widened in panic as Protoman rose an eyebrow at his distressed brother.

"What's wrong?" Protoman questioned. Rock put his hand on his forehead and drooped his face down with his elbow on his knee, still sitting.

"Quickman took her. I saw Quickman take her and run her out of here." Even though you couldn't see it, Protman's eyes only slightly widened. Rock must be blaming himself for all of this right about now, even though it wasn't his fault. That's when Protoman wondered, _'How did the Robot Masters even get here? Wily didn't have any sort of equipment or motive to want to be here, so why did he order his Robot Masters to somewhere like this? And How?"_

His thoughts were soon cut off as a call was received on his helmet. On his shades he checked the number and saw it was Roll's, so he picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Protoman!? You're ok!? That's a relief!" _Roll seemed heavily worried, which made Protoman wonder...

"How did you know we had trouble a few minutes ago?"

_"Wily's Robot Masters charged into the lab and knocked me out as well as dad. As soon as we woke up we saw they were all gone, but they broke the machine we used to get you where you are now. Luckily dad made a back-up in case anything happened to the other one and the robot masters didn't seem to notice it so we can still send you back. Is Rock, Rush, and everybody else okay?" _Roll asked.

"Well Rock and Rush are okay. It seems that Forte went with those guys while Quickman kidnapped Bri, the girl who let Rock and Forte stay," Protoman replied with slight anger in his voice, frustrated on Forte's predictable betrayal.

_"They did what!? This isn't good. Dad and I will bring up the portal to get you guys back. we'll figure out how to save Bri when you're here, okay?"_ Roll directed.

"Fine by me," Protman replied then hung up. He explained to Rock the plan and a second later a purple oval just appeared in the room that defied physics by floating right in the middle of the room. Rock and Protoman were surprised by the sudden object, but they suspected it was the portal to Light Labs and jumped along with Rush.

As soon as they did a car parked in the driveway.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile in a Wily Castle...<span>_

"YOU. DID. WHAT!?"

"Look, I-I'm sorry, b-but I thought if we could-"

"Send her back, NOW!"

"We can't." What started this predicament was when Forte and the rest of the robot masters saw an unconscious girl on the couch while Quickman was sitting on the chair near her, sipping an E-tank. This caused Forte to roar the question what she was doing here, and for Quickman to blubber like a baby when he realized he erupted Forte's fury. The rest of the Robot Masters and even most of Robot Masters that didn't come to the mission are meanwhile watching this performance. They didn't know whether to feel entertained because of the show Qucickman started or to feel down right bad for the guy. Before Forte could corner the robot in red and yellow armor however they noticed the girl on the couch has begun to awaken. Taking in Forte's distraction, Quickman took a run for it, at which he began to hide in who knows where. Forte soon cussed under his breath right before the girl began to speak.

"Hey, where am I?" The girl questioned as it seemed her vision didn't center in yet. She cringed as she quickly put her hand up on her head probably due to Quickman's injury. As soon as she was able to focus Forte noticed her eyes of complete fear and rolled his in repnse. He might as well use the girl to get to Megaman, but sadly since Wily still needs to repair his robot masters that were destroyed by Mega Man earlier, and some from Gospel too, he'd have to wait for a week or two for him to start the whole rampage, or else the old coot would probably shut him down otherwise.

"W-what's going on!?" The girl yelled, more alarmed. Honestly only one of them knew who she was, so the Robot Masters were just as confused. Forte stepped up and explained.

"Well, Bri, apparently Quickman did a screw up, at which he will pay for later, but it seems you'll be stuck here for awhile." Bri seemed to widen her eyes at this.

"For how long?"

"As long as Wily will take to get back here." Right when he said that Skull man realized the what to do so he picked Bri right up and was walking her down stairs.

"Looks like we're going to have to put you in the cells," said Skull Man coolly. Bri however was growing frantic at this.

"Wait, please! D-don't put me in a cell, I'll doing anything!" One of the robots seemed to have interest in that request.

"Anything?" Asked Shadow Man, to which Skull Man stopped to see what was the offer. Bri peered over to Shadow Man and her face turned red with shock and fear. Shadow Man seemed to get what demented thoughts Bri was thinking he meant by that and rolled his eyes at the stupid girl.

"That's not what I meant, idiot, I mean do you have any chore skills like cooking or cleaning?" All of the Robot Masters seem to have peered over to Bri at this. It's been a **really** long time since anybody cleaned or cooked in the Wily house, mostly because they didn't know how to do chores well. Since robots didn't need food they only relied on E-tanks. They could also get their energy from food and have taste buds, however, so the thought made them pleased. Even Forte seemed to be interested in the offer.

"I can sort of clean and cook, but I'm not an expert or anything, and I don't think I can cook all of you," she replied, somewhat afraid of the certain "cleaning" tasks they'll give her.

"That's good enough. If you do some of the chores around here and give some of us fairly decent meals we'll let you wander around as long as you're under watch however." Bri looked at Forte for what looked like safety, while Forte seemed to be a little questioning of her stare. The other Robot Masters didn't notice however so they awaited for her reply. When Bri looked back at Shadow Man she sighed and did her final reply.

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished! This one seems like a good chapter as any to start with so I'm somewhat proud. I'll add more Robot Masters appearances into this story the more we go on.** **Well, I'm glad to finish this chapter up, so R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter and have a wonderful holiday season!**


End file.
